Fates Design
by swiftsword
Summary: At the station between life and death more than Dumbledore appears. Harrys life is thrown for a twist as he is sent back to his eleven yearold self with a different veiw of the world. Bad Dumbles, dark but not evil Riddle. Man preg eventualy and m/m slash
1. Chapter 1

_**So I was working on one of my other stories and this popped into my head. I will admit I have read and enjoyed several good Voldemort stories but that is not what this is to be. My Voldemort is not good but he is honorable. He will still be a dark lord who has murdered people and demands obedience, but, unlike cannon, he has a damn good reason. You will learn more as the story continues, and I do hope to insure that it makes since just be warned that a little later in the story there will be a few torture scenes and there will be slash. As for the disclaimer, none of the characters are mine only the situations I put them in.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_(beginning at the end of the death station scene in the Deathly Hallows)_

"_Tell me one last thing" said Harry. "Is this real or has this been happening inside my head?"_

"Oh its real but it is not all true." Harry felt his knees begin to fail him as he heard a voice he had not heard in two years. He slowly turned, ignoring the words, to see a young and healthy Sirius Black standing along with Remus Lupin and two people who Harry had only seen in photos. __

"Hey Bambi. First I want to say that I am so proud of you and that I do not blame you in the least, secondly I want to say that just about everything in your life so far has been horrible but we have been given a chance to fix that now." Sirius spoke softly as he grabbed Harry and hugged him. Harry just kept looking at the young people next to him who looked like Lily and James Potter. He was snapped out of his shock by Dumbledore beginning to yell. The red headed woman who could only be Lily Potter sat down next to him and wrapped him in her arms and the man who must be his father and the other two marauders drug Dumbledore away.

Harry didn't realize he was crying until he felt another set of arm holding his as he heard several whispered endearments in the voices he had only heard in his dreams before then. It took several minutes before he was able to calm down enough for them to begin speaking to them.

"Hello my dear baby boy. My how you have grown, but we haven't the time for that there is much to discuss." the red-headed witch stated softly.

"Bambi" the other person holding him said. He turned to look into the hazel eyes of James Potter who began speaking. "What we are about to tell you is very important and unfortunately must be done very quickly as we haven't much time. Just about everything in your life up to this point has been manipulations and lies. Dumbledore is an evil man and is the one who killed us in the first place."

Harry began to struggle and attempt to yell but he was quickly silenced and his father held him tightly against his chest to keep him contained. Sirius took over for speaking.

"Harry he is not lying. The prophecy that you were shown was false, the true one is in a pensive in one of your vaults. The reason you are not dead not is not because of some stupid horcruxes, it is because the fates intervened to allow us this time. When a person dies there is not much to do so we watch the living. We know everything that has happened, we know the truth of it all." Sirius said solemnly, pleading with his eyes for harry to believe him. Remus stood at his side nodding in agreement.

"But why would he kill you? It doesn't make since, I thought it was Voldemort. And if I haven't been destroying horcruxes what have I been doing for a year?" Harry questioned.

"The items you believed to be horcruxes were actually created by Dumbledore. The reason he killed us and fiddled with Moony and Padfoots memory is because we were all deatheaters." Lily said softly knowing it would be a blow to her son.

She was correct as Harry began struggling again and screaming that it was lies or a trick from Voldemort. When they had him calmed again they began speaking. "Harry we are not going to say that we were always correct in what we did but Tom Riddle started as a good man. It was all politics and no one was hurt until Dumbledore struck first killing Lady Riddle and her unborn son. See Tom was trying to pass laws that made it mandatory for muggleborn children to be told of the wizarding world at the first sign of accidental magic and to go to a wizarding primary school where they would learn things that pure blood children learn simply growing up in a wizarding home.

He wanted to pass laws to help magical creatures and to force the children of muggleborn children and their parents to take an oath or sing a magically binding contract to keep the knowledge of our world a secret. Dumbledore was against it along with several others. One night about fifteen years before our deaths Dumbledore decided that he would take the aurors and steal Toms wife, who was pregnant at the time, and attack everyone who was on his side. Tom was having a dinner party that night and several important people were there along with their children. Dumbledore decided it would be a good time to attack so that they could take the children and 'teach them the error of their ways'. Tom's wife, twenty-six children, and forty-two adults were murdered that night as they attempted to fight off Dumbledore and his minions. They didn't have a chance. Every single death that took place in the last war from a deatheater was one of the people who attacked that night and their family's. It is not an excuse it is simply a chance for you to understand."

"But how could I have not learned of this? I do not understand how they managed to hide this from me." Harry asked quietly.

"Harry did you notice that you were constantly surrounded by the Weasley's or Granger. Dumbledore has been paying them to watch over you and run off anyone who got to close. Neville was only allowed close because Albus tricked everyone into thinking it was the Lestranges who attacked them. He ordered it done and when Frank and Alice called for help his minions portkeyed out just before Bella and Rabastion got there. They were trying to help when the aurors arrived and were thrown into azkaban without a trial on Albus's say so." Remus calmly explained.

"But what does it matter now? It is to late to fix it now so why are you telling me?" Harry questioned.

"That is the big thing dear. We have been given the chance to offer you something. The way things are going now if we had let you go back and fight Tom you would have won. Everything would have been fine for a bit until twenty years wizards would become known to the muggle world. Within five years there would be a major war and magic would eventually be wiped from existence. Fate has deemed this to be unacceptable and as such is allowing you as the master of the Hallows to go back to the point that you first learned of magic, when you got your first school letter, with your memories in tact to change things."

Sirius chose that point to give his opinion. "It is the greatest prank of all kiddo. Marauder worthy for certain."

"Yes Sirius it is wonderful now let us finish we only have a few minutes left." Lily demanded.

"Calm down dear. Now Harry we are sending you to the point in time that you first touched the letter. When you do so immediately drop what ever you are doing and get to Gringots. You can call the knight bus if you like, when you get there ask for Rockspear. As soon as you see him you need to say these words. 'I, Hadrian James Potter, last living heir of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter do hereby claim the title of the Lord of House Potter'. When you do this you will immediately be causing a stir as well as emancipating yourself and claiming your title. In doing so you will free our wills which Dumbledore managed to block." James spoke as he held his son.

"Now Bambi, we must warn you there are some other things you need to be aware of. We have to go quickly but anything you need clarified is most likely in one of the letters we left for you. Here are the basics, when ever a magical child is born in St. Mungoes several tests are run. One of those are to test for the gene for male pregnancy. Males capable of becoming pregnant are very rare, but you so happened to be a barer. Dumbledore managed to suppress the gene through dark arts but before we died we set up an arranged marriage for you. He is two years ahead of you in school and a very strong wizard. He will take care of you but by you having the wills read the contract will become public knowledge." Lily told him softly.

The look of terror on his face must have been priceless at the laughter from his godfather. James jumped in quickly as a loud gong sounded. "Harry one last thing you have to help Tom before you go back to school. In the main Potter vault is a small chest containing ten vials of the elixir of life. It was part of a life debt from Nicolas Flamel. Get the potions to Tom as soon as possible, you can get your betrothed and his father to help." Another, louder gong sounded as the station began to fade. As everything began to go black Harry heard the last words of his mother "Be safe my son and know you are loved."

In a sensation very close to a portkey Harry came to a stop. As he looked around he recognized the front hall of Privet Drive and in his small hand was the letter that changed his life.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey_

Harry knew he had to wait for Vernon to leave for work before he could leave so as he walked back down the hall he slipped the letter into his cupboard and took the rest to the kitchen. After breakfast Vernon left for work, Harry was trying to find a way to get to Petunia's secret shopping money so he could get a ticket to London and get to the bank when she offered him the perfect opportunity.

"Freak get in here." Harry went in to the kitchen to see what she wanted. "I am baking today and need a few things. You need to run down to the market for me. The list and money is over there on the counter. You had best hurry I don't have all day." She demanded. Harry smirked inside while outwardly he simply said "Yes aunt Petunia." After collecting his letter and putting on his shoes Harry grabbed the list and the cash and headed out to call for the knight bus. Hermione had informed him that the knight bus took muggle currency and he had just enough to get him to the Leaky Cauldron in London. He stuck out his right arm and with a bang the violent purple double decker bus was in front of him.

It was a wizard Harry did not recognize who took his money and led him to an overstuffed recliner. It was better than beds he supposed but still it was a rather bumpy ride. Thirty minutes later Harry was stepping onto Charing cross road with shaky legs and vowing to murder whatever wizard thought up the knight bus. He made it into the leaky cauldron and after pushing his hair down over his scar asked Tom to open the alleyway for him.

"Now aren't you a bit young to be out on your own laddy?" his toothless smile asked.

"I am here to get my school supplies and have my guardians permission to do so. They have to work and are non-magical so would be of no help anyways, will you help me or not" he asked rather curtly. It was odd to hear such a childlike voice coming from himself that he was still unused to it. This whole eleven years old again thing might be more complicated than he originally thought. Apparently his abruptness was the right action as it was not long before he was running down Diagon Alley to Gringots. He slowed long enough to bow to the goblins guarding the doors which earned him a nod in return. Once inside he quickly found the goblin who looked least busy and made his way over. Luckily there were not many people in the bank at the time as he did not have to wait in line.

The goblin glared over the counter at him and snarled. "Can I help you?" he sneered with contempt.

"I need to speak with Rockspear please?" Harry asked as politely.

"And who do you think you are that Rockspear should talk with you wizard?" The goblin demanded. Harry expecting hostility simply reached up and moved his bangs from his forehead. The look on the goblins face was priceless. He immediately yelled over his shoulder in gobbledygook and sent several running. Within five minutes A group of goblins were approaching Harry.

The one in the lead stepped forward and spoke to him. "You do realize young wizard that if you are not who you say you are then your life is forfeit under goblin laws. I am Rockspear and was told you would not be approaching me until you reached the age of majority, why have you come?" He asked. So Harry said the words his father told him too in the middle of the lobby. As soon as he finished he glowed a silver color and a ring appeared on his right ring finger. Rockspear spoke loudly enough for everyone in the bank to hear.

"Lord Potter, I apologize for any disrespect. If you will follow me to my office please."

Harry followed the group of goblins down a winding hallway until they ushered him into a well lit and spacious office. Once everyone had sat down Rockspear turned and spoke.

"May I ask why you chose to claim your lordship status early? We were told you had decided to wait until after you came of age. That is why we reacted so hostile to you requesting to speak with me."

"If you do not mind, can you tell me who told you that? I can assure you that no one asked my opinion on the matter." Harry informed them.

"Your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore. Do you mean to say that you did not sign the contract giving him control of your vaults that he brought in the other day?" Rockspear said. The other goblins in the room immediately alert and spoke quietly whit each other.

"I have never met Albus Dumbledore and I certainly would never willingly sign over control of my assets to anyone." Harry stated vehemently.

After a quick discussion in gobbledygook Rockspear turned back to him. "I fear I must apologize. I have taken the liberty to order all of the keys out on your vaults void until you say otherwise and ordered anything done since he took over four days ago to be undone."

"I thank you for your quick actions. May I please ask if my parents will was ever read and if not can you please set in motion whatever is necessary to have it read as soon as possible." Harry said softly.

Rockspear checked one of the folders in front of him before answering. "The will was placed on hold until you claimed lordship. It was filed two days before your parents death. To help make up for our indiscretions I believe we can use a very old goblin magic to gather all those mentioned in the will. The only thing is that in doing so the people mentioned will be summoned from where ever they are, no exceptions. The only reason I mention this is because Sirius Black is mentioned in the will and he will be summoned from azkaban. I will need to have your permission to call for a number of aurors to be present before we send the summons."

"I give you permission to call for the aurors. When can everyone be summoned?" Harry questioned.

"I will send a summons for the head of the DMLE and two aurors under urgent. As soon as they arrive we will send the summons. Would you like a list of the names mentioned in the will so that you know who will be attending?" Rockspear asked as he wrote a note and sent it out with another goblin.

"Yes please." Harry answered. A few moments later he was given a list of names. He noticed that Peter Pettigrew's name was on the list with a line through it along with the names for Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Excuse me Rockspear, why are these names marked off?"

"The Longbottoms are marked off because they are in St. Mungoes and Peter Pettigrew was declared dead two days after your parents."

"Peter Pettigrew is not dead, he is living in his illegal animagus form as a rat. He is the one who betrayed my parents, not Sirius. Can you please summon him as well so that he may be handed over to the authorities." Harry asked.

"Are you certain of that fact Lord Potter?" Rockspear questioned imploringly.

"Yes I am. Sirius Black is my godfather and was thrown in azkaban without a trial. He also adopted me as his blood son with the permission of my parents. His magic would not have allowed him to betray me or my parents to the person who murdered them." Harry said with conviction.

A new voice spoke from behind him at that moment. "Well that is news to us Young Mr. Potter. I will see to it that he is summoned as well. Now will you tell me how you knew that?"

Harry turned to see Amelia Bones standing in the doorway with Kingsley Shackelbolt and Rufus Scrimgrouer. She looked much the same as the last time he had seen her with her hair in a bun and her monocle hanging from a chain around her neck.

"I know several things Madam Bones." He said softly and turned back to the goblin. "Will you send the summons now please sir?"

"If you will follow me Young Lord I will lead us to a conference room and the summons will be activated." Rockspear led the group of four humans and three other goblins to a conference room made to seat twenty.

Harry was presented with a change of clothing and led into a restroom with a shower and several hygiene products laid out. He took a quick shower to wash his hair that he knew was dirty from his relatives refusing to let him bathe. Once done he dressed in the clothing brought to him. He had no idea how they had gotten his size but the soft leather black pants fit perfectly along with the long sleeved cotton t-shirt in emerald green. They had not included shoes and the ones he had been wearing had disappeared along with his over sized dirty clothing. He re-entered the room to find the aurors warding the door.

"What are you doing" he questioned.

"We are warding the door against animaguses. You said Pettigrew was a rat so we are preventing him from escaping." Kingsley answered in his slow deep voice.

Rockspear motioned him over to the table and once he was sat down and the aurors motioned they were ready he pulled a large opal from a box next to him. He said something in gobbledygook and there was a flash of light followed by the sounds of people landing in the seats around the table. A few minutes later the last to arrive was Sirius who landed in the seat next to Harry. Remus Lupin who had been one of the first to arrive gave a vicious growl and drew his wand. He immediately fired a curse before he could be stopped. Harry jumped in the way screaming and was hit with the cutting curse. It caught him across his back causing a five inch gash over his left shoulder. Remus pulled it back before it was able to do more damage, the look of shock on his face would have been funny if Harry's shoulder wasn't burning from the cut.

Sirius caught him having got over his shock from suddenly being pulled from his cell. "Damnit to hell Moony. Bambi, Bambi answer me are you all right? Someone get a healer or give me a damn wand. Bambie answer me." Sirius's voice continued to rise.

"I'm 'kay Padfoot. Wormtail's in the room catch him." Harry said as he stood up. Rockspear called for a goblin healer. Suddenly there was a scuffle heard by the door. Harry looked over to see the auror's shooting spells at something he couldn't see. He watched Sirius transform and shoot across the room. When he transformed back he was clutching a rat in his hand trying to choke it.

"Padfoot stop." everyone froze and turned to look at Harry who was running over. "Don't kill him dammit. If he dies he cant testify and you will go back to azkaban. I so won't forgive you. Now give the traitor to Shackelbolt and go take a shower in the room over there so that we can read my parents will." he demanded.

Sirius looked sheepish as he handed the rat to Shackelbolt and a goblin led him to the small bathroom. The auror stunned the rat and after binding him to a chair forced him to transform. There were gasps from all around the room. Harry ignored them as the goblin healer arrived. She introduced herself as Nani and cut off the shirt he was wearing to heal his shoulder. It only only took a few moments and there was not even a scar left. She gave Harry a plain white t-shirt and Rockspear asked her to remain and after the aurors called for backup and everyone was seated again except for Sirius who was still in the shower Remus spoke.

"Harry? Bambi I'm sorry I hit you with that curse. My goodness you have grown. Do you remember me?"

"Yes Moony I remember you. Don't worry about the curse I knew better than to step in front of it but I could not let you hurt Sirius. How are you?"

"I am fine Bambi. Do you know why we are here?" Remus asked.

"Yes. My parents will was never read and I have just taken my Lordship. When Sirius gets out here the will can be read."

Harry looked around at everyone in the room. He recognized Professor Snape giving him an odd look like he could not figure him out. Lucius Malfoy and his wife and son were there as elegant as always. Draco was speaking quietly to a boy next to him that harry recognized as Adrian Pucey. He remembered seeing the name along with that of Lord Pucey on the summons sheet. Lord Pucey was speaking with the elder Malfoy's. They were the only two young wizards there so it had to be one of them that he was arranged to. Lady Longbottom was there but no Neville, he would have to think about that later.

It did not take long for Sirius to exit the bathroom showered and in fresh clothing. His hair was still long, most of the way down his back but it was no longer tangled and his face was clean shaved. He sat next to Harry again and just stared at him like he was seeing a ghost. Rockspear pulled out a crystal and several copies of the will which he passed out to everyone.

"I have given you copies so that you may all read along but I also have a voice recording which will be played of the will. If you will please hold any questions until after the recording is finished." He said and then ran a finger over the crystal. James Potters voice sounded through the room.

"_On this the twenty-ninth of October of the year nineteen-eighty-one, I James Tiberius Potter do, in sound mind and body, no laughing Sirius Black, give my will into the care of the Gringots goblins to be read upon my death. _

_Firstly if this will is being read then my wife, Lily Marie Potter, and I have been betrayed by our secret keeper. As of this morning or secret keeper was changed from Sirius Orion Black to Peter Allen Pettigrew. If you have betrayed us Peter then I do claim blood feud with the minor house of Pettigrew and declare his blood as cost of his betrayal under Morgana's Law. May his bones pave the way to a better future._

_If I have perished then I leave all of my worldly goods into the care of my wife. If my wife has perished then all Potter monies and properties are to be held in trust for our beloved son Hadrian James Potter __other than a small list of bequeaths. We leave his care to our most trusted friend Sirius Orion Black. He is to provide a loving and stable home and manage out sons assets until Hadrian comes of age and takes over the duty himself._

_If for some reason Sirius is unable to take charge of our son we leave his care in the following order._

_Remus Lupin as honorary Godfather_

_Lord Gregory Pucey as our sons future father in law_

_Lady Narcissa Malfoy as his Godmother_

_Severus Tobias Snape as close family friend_

_Lord Frank Longbottom as close family friend_

_If for some reason none of the above are capable of caring for our son we leave it to the ministry to find a suitable pure blood family to raise and guide the future of the Potter line in the old ways of our society. Under no circumstances is our son to be placed in the muggle world._

_To who ever takes our son let it be known that he requires special care as the first Potter bearer in five centuries. He has been promised to the heir of the Pucey line, Adrian Pucey, by ancient laws._

_There is a list of bequeaths and special instructions for our beloved sons care on the written portion of the will so I will finish by saying if you are there Hadrian, Your mother and I love you more than life itself. What ever you chose in life know that we are proud of you and support you in everything. I love you my son. _

The recording cut off to Harry's quiet tears. Sirius scooped him into his arms and held him tightly as he cried, rocking him and whispering to help him calm. The backup from the auror's had arrived sometime during the playing of the recording and they administered veritaserum to the stunned Pettigrew. They ennervated him and questioned him immediately.

"State your name"

"Peter Allen Pettigrew"

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"Yes"

"Did you commit the murders that have been blamed on Sirius Black?"

"Yes"

"Where have you been hiding for the last ten years?"

"In my rat animagus form pretending to be a pet to a wizarding child of the Weasley's."

"Thats enough for me. Give him the antidote and arrest him." Amelie Bones ordered. "Sirius Orion Black you are hereby freed of all charges. I will order a special edition of the profit sent out tonight so that the news is made public. I will also see to it that you are given compensation for your time in azkaban and the damage done to you there. If you go to a healer to help with your rehabilitation the ministry will cover the charges incurred. On a personal note I am very sorry for not believing in you and seeing to justice on your behalf. Let me know what your plans are for the future and if I can be any help."

After her speech she led the aurors out and left them to finish the reading of the will. Nani pulled Sirius over to a corner of the room and began scanning him and administering potions. Everyone else was looking over the bequeaths on the written portion of the will. Remus made a choking sound causing Harry to look up sharply.

"What is the matter Moony?"

"Your parents left me an extremely large amount of money Bambi. I did not know. They also left me a town house in London. The reason Albus refused to let me take you was because I had trouble finding work and he said I could not financially support you. If I had known about this he could not have used that excuse. Who have you stayed with Bambi? He refused to tell me only saying you were safe and happy."

"He left me with my disgusting muggle relatives. He knew of the will and every thing in it so he knew that you should have access to funds. He prevented the will from being executed so that he could gain control of my estates." harry stated softly.

"He had better run before the next full moon because if I catch him he is mine." Remus growled. Harry left him to calm down as Sirius approached him followed by Nani. The goblin healer spoke.

"Young Lord Potter when I healed your shoulder I noticed something odd about your magic and after hearing the will something other questions arose. Will you allow me to preform an in depth scan of your magic and person?"

Everyone in the room was now paying attention to the conversation.

"Healer Nani if you think you need to. What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Follow me. I will take you to the medical bay. If everyone who is coming would follow we can do this quickly." She answered.

Sirius, Remus, the Malfoy's, the Pucey's, and Snape all decided to follow. Only Lady Longbottom left stating she needed to return to her grandson. Harry asked her to have Neville send him an owl before school started as she was leaving. Once they made it to the medical bay Harry was given a set of soft pajamas to change into. He changed behind a screen and was then led over to a bed. Nani came back over and had him lay back.

Sirius sat by him with Remus on the other side of the bed. The Malfoy's stood off to the side and Lord Pucey and Adrian stood at the foot of the bed. Harry was a bit unnerved by the steel blue eyes looking him over. He vaguely remembered Pucey from his Hogwarts days. He had been a Slytherin and a Prefect, from what little he could remembered. He had been in the twins year which meant he would be a third year this coming year. He had been Head boy to if Harry remembered correctly. He was the perfect Slytherin, cunning, ambitious, a magical powerhouse, he had also been cold and often down right cruel to any who crossed him but never once had he done anything to Harry himself.

Lord Pucey was a deatheater but had never been convicted. He was on the Wizengamont and the board of governors for the school. He had been inner circle and supposedly was just as strong as Malfoy, and just as deadly. While he had been thinking Nani had been running her tests, finally she spoke.

"Young Lord"

"Just Hadrian Nani."

"Of course Hadrian. You have several dark spells on your person along with several bindings and blocks on your magic. You also show signs of the obliviate curse. I can undo all of the blocks and reverse the obliviates but I must warn you it will be painful. One of the blocks is on your carrier gene and unless it is reversed within the next few days before your birthday will become permanent. It is very dark magic and will be the most difficult to reverse. Do you want me to reverse the curse?"

"Yes please, I can deal with pain but I can not deal with having my magic bound. Out of curiosity may I have a list of all the blocks and if possible the dates they were preformed?"

"Of course Hadrian." She handed him a sheet of parchment that everyone crowded around to go over.

_**July 31, 1980 **_

_**Master healer block**_

_**December 13, 1980**_

_**Bloodline gift block**_

_**November 01, 1981**_

_**50% magic bound**_

_**November 01, 1981**_

_**Carrier gift bound**_

_**November 01, 1981**_

_**Mind arts/ eidetic memory bound**_

_**February 05, 1982**_

_**wish magic bound**_

_**obliviate preformed**_

_**June 27, 1985**_

_**elemental affinity (fire) bound**_

_**obliviate preformed**_

_**July 15, 1991**_

_**obliviate preformed**_

"My god." Narcissa whispered. The shock on everyones face was evident. Even the infamous Malfoy mask had fallen and Lucius looked like he was going to be sick.

"Sirius why was a block put on me the day I was born?" Harry questioned.

"You Bambi are special. You were so powerful you were preforming magic in the womb. The healer placed the block but it should have been removed when you were old enough to have some control over your emotions. The bloodline gift that was blocked that Christmas was done after I blood adopted you as my heir. You gained partial metamorphagi talent.__You kept changing your hair and your mother decided to block it until you were old enough to control it."

"Severus was speaking with Nani and checking the potions she had in her hands. He refused one and pulled out a shrunken case from his cloak. Once he enlarged it harry watched in amusement as she put all of hers down and selected several from his case. Lord Pucey smirked as he watched the exchange. Once they were finished Nani came back over.

"Now I am going to give you a draught for the pain, a memory aid, and a calming draught to help you through this. I warn you this will weaken you severely for the next week or two but you should be fine in time for September first. Is there anything you need to do before I get started?"

"Yes. Sirius I need you to go down to the main Potter vault and get the small black chest on the pedestal in the corner. It can only be opened by my blood so just bring the whole thing back up to me. Also, I need to know the names of the head elf of the Potter family." Harry said.

Rockspear answered. "The head elf of all of the Potter properties is named Tibby and lives at Potter Manor."

"Thank you Rockspear. Tibby." Harry called, immediately a small elf with large blue eyes popped up next to the bed. She was well dressed in a light blue dress with white pokadots and white mary-jane shoes and a blue bow holding her hair back.

"Master Hadrian calls, Tibby be waiting long time for Master Hadrian to call for hims elf's. What can Tibby be doing for master?" She asked practically vibrating with excitement.

"Tibby is Potter manor fit for me to move in?"

"Oh yes master. Tibby made sure that all masters homes be ready for when ever master decide he wants to come homes. They all be cleans and waiting for you to chose."

"Thank you Tibby. You have done excellent work. Will you please double check and make sure all of the rooms are ready for guests. I will be coming to the manor later today and will likely be very tired. I will have Sirius and Remus and likely a few others with me or soon to come so I need to be sure everything is ready for guests. I also need you to prepare the ritual chamber for use as well."

"I will see its ready master."

"Thank you Tibby. Also one last thing, Albus Dumbledore is not to be permitted on and of my properties, warn all the elf's they are to use any means necessary to prevent him from being on Potter property. Make sure that they know he is not allowed to give them orders. I will see you this evening." the little elf popped away after receiving her orders.

"Why were you nice to that elf?" Draco questioned.

"Did you know that house elf's can be invisible?" Harry asked instead of answering the question. The grownups looked on in interest.

"They can not." Draco demanded.

"Yes they can. You see house elf's can become invisible and often spend their time that way so that they can do their jobs without bothering their masters. The thing about that is they often hear several things that you do not realize and did not mean for them to over hear. They are also very magically powerful. They can blast a wizard and aparate through any ward put up because their magic is so different from ours. With that knowledge why do you think I was nice to my elf Draco?" Harry questioned.

Lucius watched with a calculating expression on his face as his son sought the answer. Finally Draco spoke.

"Because they make good spy's. But you do not need to be nice to them for them to spy just order them to. They are beneath us because they are just servants."

Adrian spoke up, his voice quiet but strong. "You are a wizard Hadrian, you need not be nice to lesser species."

"Are you a Slytherin Adrian?" Harry asked his head cocked to one side.

"Yes"

"Well I am not sure how if you can not see the advantage to befriending elf's and other magical creatures. I will discuss this with you later but for now I have put Nani off for to long. My apologies Nani."

"That is fine Hadrian. Just one question do you hold all creatures to that same belief?"

"If you mean do I intend to give them all the respect I would like in return then the answer is yes. Each race has something special to offer and every living being has feelings and deserves a basic level of respect. Any who do not realize this deserve what they get for their lack of intelligence."

"Lord Hadrian James Potter, I Nanitullien of the clan Spear do hereby name you Goblin friend, may your enemies fall to you might."

"Nanitullien of the clan Spear, I Lord Hadrian James Potter do hereby name you and all you see as kin as friends of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. May your enemies tremble at the sound of you name." A beam of white light joined the two of them and branched out hitting all of the goblins in the room and several of the beams going through the walls. It took several minutes for the light to fade and disappear. The humans in the room looked at him in awe and not a little bit of fear. Adrian looked at him with mild respect.

Nani just went on with her business. After forcing him to swallow the potions she began chanting in gobbledygook and tracing strange runes in the air above him. It took just a few seconds before he began to grow to warm. An uncomfortable feeling caught him that felt like when Dudley knocked the breath out of him. He tried to stay calm expecting it to go away after a few seconds but when it stayed he began to panic.

He began to claw at his airway trying to catch his breath until his arms were pinned. He looked up to see Snape and Lucius holding his arms to the bed and began to struggle. He kicked and twisted to no avail. His legs were caught by someone he couldn't see as his vision began to go black. Suddenly a sharp pain struck causing him to jack-knife but his shoulder were still held down. His breath finally came and he began screaming at the pain coursing through his body.

Flashes of heat and cold traveled the length of his spine and stabbing pains settled in at the base of his stomach. The pain was worse than the cruciatus and he screamed until he felt something in his throat tear and still it didn't stop. As he fought against the hands holding him down he felt something dumped down his throat. He lost all sense of time and self as he felt his magic begin to run in a currant just under his skin.

Suddenly one touch registered through the pain. A hand grabbed his and held it firmly. He stopped fighting and felt the other hands beginning to release him. Then there was a voice speaking to him, telling him to breath through the pain and that it was there, that he was doing fine just hang on for a little bit longer, it was almost over. The pain began to fade and he registered other voices in the back ground. The one voice that mattered though was telling him just one more bit and then it would be over. There was a strange language being spoken and he felt an odd shaped hand on his forehead, it was odd with long thin fingers and he thought he felt claws but that couldn't be right. Suddenly he felt the pain building behind his eyes. It was burning and stabbing at the same time and felt like something was putting pressure and squeezing.

Scenes began flashing, thing he didn't remember. Memories from almost the moment of his birth. His mothers voice as she sang him a song, a huge stag in the kitchen, a black dog laying with him so he could nap. Toys floating to him with his father clapping. Flying on a toy broom and knocking over the ugly vase with chickens on it. Moony reading him a story. A huge rat that he didn't like trying to give him candy. Mums green eyes and tired smile after a day of playing with Adrian. Uncle Tom with his red eyes rocking him while talking to his parents. Dad wearing a black cloak and kissing him on the head before pulling on a silver mask and apperating away. Uncle Tom in the living room talking to daddy and mum while he was tired, suddenly there was a loud noise. Daddy screaming to mum to take him and run, Uncle tom pushing her up the stairs as he shoots behind him. Getting to his room as Uncle Tom tries to fight off Dumbledore. Dumbledore gets a curse past him and kills mum. Tom stands in the way and hes crying but the green light hits him and keep coming through even though Uncle Tom falls down with mum. Cruel laughter and pain in his forehead. The mean man with the long beard saying he couldn't be allowed to remember. Getting throw in the cupboard and wishing to be in the kitchen. The mean man with the beard coming and making him hurt and then stealing something and making him forget. Being angry at Vernon and catching the table on fire. The mean man with the beard coming and then he was cold and couldn't get warm anymore, the man made him forget again. The mean man with the beard from his nightmares at the kitchen table telling him to sign the paper but he didn't want to sign the paper, he had money and could leave if he didn't sign it. The man with the beard pointing a stick at him and then he was floating and he didn't remember why he didn't want to sign the paper. The man stealing his memory again.

As the memories came he couldn't stand them just floating so he put each one in a book with memories like it. All the ones of his mum went in one book and of his daddy in another. There was a book for padfoot and one for moony. There were books for everyone he had ever met in this life and the one before. The memories that had not happened yet were put in books that looked like diary's and needed keys to open and then hidden it a secret place under the shelves. There were several shelves of books on spells that he decided didn't need to be hidden. Everything from muggle school took two whole bookshelves and there was one whole bookshelf on Hogwarts and what it looked like and everything he could remember from what it looked like and where everything was. Bookcases on everything he knew. Once everything was in a book and all the shelves were full he decided he needed a place to put the bookshelves so he thought of a bog room. It was bigger than the Hogwarts library and had thick carpeting and a desk and a fireplace with a big comfy chair. He hung tapestry's on the walls of specific memories that made him happy. One was a picture of his parents and another was a picture of Adrian. There was one of the marauders in animal form including Moony. One of his first flight on a broom.

He moved the shelves around and made sure there was plenty of space for new books and then he began casting wards around the library making sure no one could get in except through the floo and even then it needed a password. He didn't know how long he was out while organizing his mind but he finally understood what Snape had been trying to teach him. He woke up long enough to make a noise and get a drink of water before slipping back into his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

When Hadrian woke he knew before he opened his eyes he was no longer in the goblin healing wing. He felt sun on his face and the bed he was lying in was so soft he was sinking into it. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with the sight of what he guessed was his new room. The bed he was in was a large four poster with a dark cherry wood and had cream colored silk sheets and cream and silver hangings. The walls of the room were a soft dove gray with a few large black and white photos of famous places like the Eiffel tower and the sphinx. The floors were a dark wood to match the bed and had a large soft gray rug in the middle.

There was a wall of windows with sheer white curtains and over in front of the windows was a seating area where Remus sat engrossed in a book. Harry sat up slowly and crawled to the edge of the bed. Moony's hearing was still enhanced in his human form so he turned to look.

"Bambi! Your awake." Remus put his book down and called for Tibby instructing her to tell everyone that he was finally awake. Then he hurried over and helped Harry stand.

"How do you feel Bambi?"

"Like something crawled in my mouth and died. How long was I out for?"

"You've been out for two days. We were starting to get worried until Severus Snape said you were organizing your mind and could not stop until you were finished. Lets get you a shower and a good meal and you will be good as new."

Remus helped him to the restroom and told him to call when he was finished. Harry turned on the shower and undressed while the water warmed up. He turned towards the sink to brush his teeth and saw his reflection for the first time. His previously short wild hair had lengthened to just past his shoulders and was a mass of rioting curls, his lips had become fuller and were the color of rose petals and he realized he was seeing without his glasses and that his emerald eyes were standing in stark contrast to his ivory skin.

He just groaned at the fact that not only would he be the smallest in his year now but he also looked like a girl. He put it out of his mind to deal with later and jumped into the shower. The water was close to scalding but he reveled in it, having not been allowed hot water at the Dursley's it had become something of a guilty pleasure as he went off to Hogwarts and he supposed it carried over back in time. It did not take long to clean everything and wash his hair. Soon he was out and drying off looking around for clean clothing but the pajamas he wore in were gone. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. On his bed was a set of what looked like new clothing, he put on the fitted linen slacks that were again a cream color and the soft blue shirt.

As he finished dressing as was running a brush through his hair Remus re-appeared and led him down to the back balcony where a large table was set up. Sirius was there along with Snape and Lord Malfoy and Lord Pucey and Draco and Adrian. They were busy discussing something and did not notice his arrival until Adrian stood and pulled out the chair at the head of the table. Sirius stood and scooped him up and spun around before he put him down in the chair at the head of the table. Adrian pushed his chair back in and sat at his left hand side. Once everyone was seated Sirius summoned the small trunk that Hadrian had instructed him to collect.

"So Bambi, what is so important about this chest that it is under blood wards. We have tried everything to open it." Sirius asked.

"I don't know why you bothered when I had already told you it could only be opened by Potter blood." said Hadrian as he took the chest and set it in front of himself.

He picked up the knife by his plate and sliced his thumb, once it was bleeding he drew it across the Potter crest on top of the box. The latched clicked open and when Hadrian lifted the lid there were several bottles of a pearl colored potion with flecks of gold. Severus drew in a sharp breath and plucked up one of the bottles slowly and held it reverently.

"Is this what I think it is, and if so where did you get it?" he asked with awe.

"It is the elixir of life and as for how I got it it is what was demanded as repayment of a life debt by Nicolas Flamel. The reason I wanted it retrieved from my vault is because I am going to use it to give uncle Tom his body back along with his sanity."

Remus immediately jumped up and began asking who uncle Tom was and Sirius began saying that Tom had murdered James and Lily so he had finally lost his mind. Lucius and Severus began yelling at the two of them that they didn't know what they were talking about and finally Hadrian stood and yelled.

"Shut up and sit down. First off Moony, Paddy you guys are wrong. Dumbledore is the one who killed mum and daddy. I remember that night. Tom stepped in the way of the killing curse meant for me and he was thrown from his body but he is not dead just bodiless at the moment, and he has gone slightly mad because of everything. The is a ritual however, that uses this potion and willingly given blood of a family member which I can do because uncle Tom is more like Grandpa Tom to me. He is my mum's biological father. He didn't find out until just a few days before Dumbledore killed my parents. Anyways the ritual will give him back his body and his sanity so it will all be fine but for now I need parchment and a quill." Hadrian said and called for Tibby.

After writing a quick note and telling her to deliver it to Quirinus Quirril he filled his plate with food and ate while ignoring the odd looks from everyone. Once he had finished he asked what had been going on for the last two days.

"Well young Lord Potter"

"Just Hadrian, Lord Malfoy."

"Very well, Hadrian. After the goblin broke all of the blocks and said it was alright for you to travel we came here. The news of Pettigrew's arrest and subsequent demise..."

"What do you mean subsequent demise. How did he die, and is Sirius still free." Hadrian asked in a hurry.

"Yes Hadrian he is still free. Peter apparently attempted to transform into human form while in an unbreakable cage when Dumbledore entered the room to begin questioning him. The wires cut him to pieces and he died instantly. His previous testimony under veritaserum was enough to clear Black. The Wizengamont and the ministry has been going crazy with the news. Somehow Dumbledore has found out that you are no longer at your relatives and it was leaked to the public. From what my sources say he attempted to access your vaults at the bank and was turned down by the goblins under the orders of the new Lord Potter."

"Oh thats brilliant. I bet he is livid. He came to my relatives place a few days before I called for the reading of the will and he reminded me of a man from a nightmare when I was a child and so I read over the paper and saw I had money and refused to sign, he used the imperious curse to force me to sign the papers. When I took over as Lord Potter I undid everything he had managed to accomplish in that short amount of time." Hadrian laughed.

Tibby popped back in just then with Quirril in his hideous purple turban. "Why have you summoned me here Potter?" he spat.

"Cause I wanted to help my grandpa, you know the guy sticking out of the back of your head." Hadrian said calmly.

"Let me speak with him." said a hissing voice.

"But master it might be a trap." simpered Quirril. It was mildly disturbing how someone who had been so confident moments before turned into a sniveling sycophant in a matter of moments.

"I gave you an order Quirinus." the hissing voice demanded. Quirril reached up and began to unwind the turban. The stench was awful and Hadrian was thankful they were outside because he would have never gotten it out of the house. The others watched in shock and no little amount of fear as the deformed face took shape out of the mans head.

"Hello grandfather. I have several phials of The Elixir of Life and the blood of family, shall we get you your body back?" Hadrian questioned calmly.

"Do you remember me young Hadrian? How is it you are willing to help me with the despicable lies that have been spread. Do you not believe I murdered your parents child?" The face hissed.

"I remember almost every moment from the point of my birth. Why then would I believe the lies when I alone know the truth. If you will follow me Grandfather I have already had the ritual room prepared." Hadrian said as he scooped the box from the table and turned to head inside.

The ritual room was in the dungeons and had been prepared. There were five black candles set in strategic places around the room. One at each of the four points of the compass and one in the center. Hadrian took the bottles of elixir and poured three of them into one large goblet. After instructing everyone where to stand he lit the candles and cut his palm.

"I Hadrian James Potter do knowingly and willingly give of my blood so that Thomas Marvalo Riddle may be cleansed and reborn into this world. So mote it be."

He let his blood fall into the goblet and Tom left the back of Quirrils head and in spirit bathed in the mixture. Each time his spirit came in contact with it he became a little more solid and formed until he was finally solid enough to lift the goblet to his lips and drink.

The first few sips that he took were visible like looking through a ghost but the more he drank the more he developed. His bones began to form followed by veins. Organs and muscles and tendons covered the bones and finally flesh covered it all followed by hair and lips and teeth. His skin was smooth and bronze and his hair was close to the color of Hadrian's own but it was silky smooth and straight falling to his shoulders.

As he opened his eyes the pale blue almost glowed with the power behind the gaze. He looked like a twenty five year old version of Tom Riddle that Hadrian met in the Chamber of Secrets. Tibby popped up and handed him a robe and cleared away the body of Quirril who had died the moment the possession had ended, his body and magic turning against him.

Tom stood looking at his perfectly formed fingers and hands like they were something he had never seen before. When he looked up the slight haze of madness that had been present before his fall was gone and in its place was the powerful charismatic leader he had been before the light side had turned it into a war. He looked at Hadrian and in one smooth move sunk to his knees and opened his arms.

Hadrian ran into them and in a moment of overwhelming weakness broke into harsh soul wracking sobs that shook his entire frame. He vaguely registered he was speaking but could hardly tell what was coming from his mouth but everyone else in the room could hear it all just fine.

"He stole me... it was gone... I couldn't remember you... and you were evil and you hurt me.... and Draco was my enemy.... Lucius hurt Dobby..... The diary set the basilisk on me and the venom burned.... ginny used love potions.... Sirius went into the veil and I couldn't save him and she laughed.... I wanted her to hurt but I wasn't strong enough... you possessed me and it hurt... the prophecy was a lie and Sirius died for it... it was my fault... and I tried to kill you ... and you killed me but I wasn't dead and Mum and daddy and Sirius and Remus was there.... told me you weren't bad.... Dumbledore murdered them... and so I went to the bank and ..... and the memories in books on shelves.... and now I have family.... please don't be evil anymore please..."

He finally wore himself out and just hung limply in the strong arms of the person who he had believed responsible for all the pain and horror but was really just someone who had been hurt just as bad. He realized they had left the ritual room and were seated in what looked like a den and he was still just in the arms of the Dark Lord.

"Hadrian. Are you calm now?" Tom asked.

"Yes I am sorry for crying all over you."

"That is fine from everything you said you had a lot to cry about. Now can you tell me what you meant when you said your parents told you everything after I killed you?" Tom asked calmly.

"It was what should have been my seventh year and you were all evil and insane. Dumbledore had hidden theses things that he said were your horcruxes all over and so me and Mione and Ron had hunted them all down and we were at the final battle. Dumbledore had had messed with Snapes mind and his memories and made him think you were bad, which in reality at the time you were, but he made him betray you. You killed him but before he died he put some memories in a flask and told me to watch them. I did and Dumbledore had told him I was a horcrux and I had to die willingly by your hand to stop you. So being the perfect little golden boy I did. I put on my invisibility cloak and marched out of Hogwarts to find you, you were in the forbidden forest and you were talking to the deatheaters and I took off my cloak and you hit me with avada kedavera and I died but not really. Dumbledore was there and he lied to me some more and just as I was about to go back and kill you mum and dad and Moony and Paddy showed up and told me the truth.

They talked about being deatheater but not evil because they only attacked the people who had started it that night so many years ago. They talked about the laws you wanted and about Dumbledore blocking my powers and paying people to befriend me. He blocked my carrier gene and obliviated me a lot, and he gave Ginny love potions to use on me and stole from me. Then they talked about how fate wanted to send me back in time so that I could fix it, and then I woke up when my first Hogwarts letter came and from there this happened. I feel very childish having cried but it had all just been too much."

When he finished he looked around at everyone and they were all looking at him like he was insane. Severus drew his wand and began scanning himself and pulling out his potions case. Everyone else decided it was a good idea and began scanning each other as well except for Adrian and Draco and Tom.

Draco stared at Tom like he was the second coming of merlin and Adrian simply watched everyone with a slight smirk on his face. Harry decided it was a good time to drive home his equal rights for creatures speech and spoke up.

"Lord Malfoy will you call for your elf Dobby please."

"Why would I do that?" Lucius questioned.

"Because I am going to drive home my earlier points." Hadrian said sweetly moving off his grandfathers lap and standing.

Lucius snapped his fingers and called for Dobby. The little elf popped up next to him and bowed so low his nose touch the floor.

"Dobby is here master. What can Dobby be doing for master?" Lucius simply gestured to Hadrian to speak.

"Dobby before I say anything there are rules to be followed in my house. You are never under any circumstances to punish yourself in any of my homes. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Oh yous is the great Harry Potter. Dobby is being hearing of your greatness but you even knows Dobbys name. How can Dobby be serving you great master Harry Potter sir?" the little elf squeaked out while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Dobby I have some questions for you and I want you to answer me truthfully alright?"

"Yes great master Harry Potter sir, Dobby be truth saying."

"Dobby can house elf's tell when a curse or memory charm has been done to a wizard?" Hadrian asked. The occupants of the room all looked at the little elf intently. Dobby twisted his ears and looked back and forth between Lucius and Hadrian.

"Yes master Harry Potter, wes be knowing."

"Thats good Dobby. Now can a house elf remove a memory charm or mind altering spell from a wizard?"

The little elf looked down and twisted his ears more before he answered in a small voice "Yes master Harry Potter sir we can be fixing the spells."

"Dobby has there ever been a curse or spell on your master that you could fix but did not and did not tell them about?" Hadrian asked kindly.

The little elf burst into tears and begged not to answer. He offered to iron his hands and everything else under the sun if he could just not answer the questions. Lucius seeing this was going nowhere spoke up.

"Dobby I promise not to punish you but you will answer truthfully and you will do so now." he demanded.

"Yes. There is spells on him to make hims think things and not be so sneaky they is being on Master Lucius lots from wizard at the school. There is curse on mistress Narcissa so she not have more babies cause master Lucius wants more but Dumbly put curse on her. All the elf's be knowing but cause they be mean to us we not tell them and we don't do our best work so they have to be spending more money to by more elf's cause they are mean to us. We would be helping them if they was nice to elf's but the calls us animals and not let us have mates and babies so we only do what we must. Lady elf's be saying if mistress Cissy and Master Lucius not let them have babies they not help Mistress Cissy have babies. Dobby is sorry" the little elf sobbed, his big green eyes leaking tears everywhere.

Lucius looked on in shock as the little elf said they would have helped if they had been nicer to them. Narcissa had her hands over her stomach and tears in her eyes. Lord Pucey looked like he had been kicked in the gut and Draco looked like he had just seen an alien.

"Do you understand now Draco? Just because you can order them to do something does not mean you can force them to do their best. If you were even the least bit kind to them and realized they had feelings and wants they would have gone above and beyond the call of duty. Did you see how Tibby was dressed and then look at how Dobby is dressed. That alone is a major difference. There are several creatures and people that you think are beneath you but they all have something to offer."

Narcissa spoke up finally. Lord Potter may I call your elf Tibby to me please?" she asked quietly from he seat next to her husband.

"You may Lady Malfoy."

Tibby popped up and at seeing Dobby wiping his tears on his tea towel she spoke.

"Master Hadrian. Does Tibby need to be getting calming potion for the elf in the rags?"

"That would be lovely Tibby but first I believe Lady Malfoy requires your assistance." he answered. The female elf in a green dress and black shoes this time turned to Narcissa and awaited her orders.

"It seems Tibby that I have a curse on my person that is preventing me form becoming pregnant. Would you be so kind as to remove it and any other spells on my person and that of my husband?"

"Of course Lady Malfoy." she said with a snap of her fingers. A blue glow surrounded Narcissa's abdomen and another surrounded Lucius's head and body. Once the glow dissipated she grabbed popped out only to return with a potion that she handed to Dobby while looking in disgust at his clothing. She handed him a handkerchief as well before she popped away.

Lord Pucey spoke next. "Dobby are all elf's of the same mind set. Do they only give there best for masters who treat them with respect?"

"Yes sir. Long time ago elf's not be slaves they be free but the humans or muggle's seen us and tried to kill us so the wizards be saying if we elf's be working for them they protect and feed us but the trixd us and binded much our magics and then we cant fight the beasts so if we leave the wizards then the beasts can eats us so we is bing having to stay but after many years we is realizing that even if given an order we is not having to do our best and we not having to be good to our masters. The elf's got together and decided if wizards is good to us we do our best but if not we not be helping them. The stories is passed down from older elf's to baby elf's so they be knowing that we not animals and we can be trixy too." The elf said softly.

"Dobby." Lucius spoke. "I feel I must apologize. I was raised to think of you as nothing more that animals. I hope you can forgive me and I want you to know that our family will try to do better and please inform the other elf's that they are not to punish them selves any more. I will be returning home some time in the next day or so and will work to get you all uniforms and anything else that is needed. If you would speak with the other elf's for me and find what is needed to make your lives and work easier we will discuss it when I get home."

Dobby's eyes went wide and he bowed low before popping out. Lucius spoke again once he was gone.

"I have memories of being attacked by Dumbledore and him rooting through my mind and placing mental blocks up so I could not think as clear. He has been manipulating us for a very long time. I cannot believe he was getting away with it because I was foolish enough to be cruel to house elf's. Lord Potter I owe you a boon, ask of me what you will." he stated sincerely.

"You owe me nothing Lord Malfoy. I simply ask that you not betray my secrets. You will find that if you are kind, even to those who you feel are beneath you, that your way will be easier. Actually I have one request. Will you please help me in bringing in a doctor from the Americas to help the Longbottoms. There is a cure for them but Brittan's magical community is so outdated and insular because of Dumbledore that no one trusts the new magic. If he found that we were bringing her in he would do everything in his power to eliminate what he would see as a threat." Hadrian asked.

"If you know of a name then I will have them here within the week." Lucius stated sincerely. "Frank and Alice were on our side. I do not think the Lestranges did what they have been accused of but I have never been able to find proof."

"Well it has been an enlightening morning and now that I am back and sane I feel that it might be prudent to hide the fact. I do wish to spend time with you my grandson and I would imagine we need everyone here checked and treated for invasive mind magics and curses. How about all of you get checked and healed and then thins evening we can go to Gringots and deal with my accounts and get some new clothing and the boys school supplies." Tom suggested.

Everyone agreed and soon there were several Potter elf's running around checking all of the guests. Severus had so many mind blocks and personality altering spells on him that he passed out from the overload of new information. He even had several jinxs on his person. One made it so his hair was always greasy and another made his teeth crooked. Hadrian was dismayed at the difference in his appearance after removing a few mean spirited pranks. Adrian had spells making him less sly and a slow acting spell that would affect his looks much like Severus. He had been developing acne on his forehead but once the spell was removed his skin cleared up and lost the unhealthy pallor instead taking on a golden tan. Hadrian was entranced, even before the spells were removed he had been handsome but now he was a walking Adonis.

All the slytherins in the room had minor blocks on their power and spells to make their thought process slower and less able to focus. Hadrian was appalled at the level of manipulation that had been happening for so long and going undetected. Once the elf's were done Lord Malfoy and Lord Pucey began asking them questions about what they could do to make it better for their elf's and to apologize. They even made lists. When Hadrian's elf's told Lucius that they had beds their size he began listing where he could get custom made beds and silk sheets to fit them. Hadrian laughed so hard he couldn't breath.

It took almost an hour for Severus to wake up and when he did he was furious. He began to tell them things that he had caught the headmaster at and later been obliviated of the knowledge.

"The Slytherin dorms have been hexed to slowly make the students less attractive. He has curses up to make it harder for the students to learn and focus on their studies and magic blocks to make them less powerful over time. He siphons their power for himself to make him seem more powerful. He cursed my hair and that why I can never get it clean. He has spells on my classroom making it so when I write instructions on the board some of the steps go missing and he has the elf's mix up the ingredients and spells it harder to think and reaction times slower and spells to make me frightening to my students so that they can't learn.

"He sabotages my experiments and I actually found a cure for the werewolf virus but he obliviated me and destroyed my notes. I have found the cure four times and each one he has ruined. I am so angry right now I want him dead. He messed with my mind and made me think you had killed Lily my lord. He bound my dark magic and made it hurt when I wanted to use it. I do not understand why he would do this, what does he gain from making me ugly and making it so that potions can't be learned." he finished in a defeated tone.

"I do not know Severus, I just do not know. I am back now though and we can begin to fix what he has harmed. The main thing is to hide that we know what he is doing. When you get back to the school you can fix the spells in your classroom and office and once the school year starts you can fix the dorms and we will have elf's to come and check the students. For now though we need to go to Diagon alley and get these three boys their supplies and I need to deal with my accounts. Is everyone coming?" Tom asked.

A chorus of yes's went up and after Tom borrowed some clothing from Lucius and altered his features slightly with a glamor the group headed out. Harry noticed that both Remus and Sirius were dressed in new clothing that looked expensive and he smirked at the way the werewolf stood taller. Harry was given a pair of soft cream colored leather boots and finally had to ask.

"So not that I mind because it is a very relaxing color combination but why is my room and my clothes all soft colors and cream?"

"It is because you are a bearer Hadrian. It is tradition for it to reflect your purity. Even once we have bonded you will always be in light colors and soft fabrics. You will notice that all of the ladies of class wear lighter colors and if there are any bearers they will wear it also. Even your school uniform will be different than everyone else's." Adrian explained as he led him through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hadrian noticed that Adrian stayed close to him and opened doors and prevented people from coming close all the way to the bank. It was sweet but odd. Once at the bank Hadrian and Adrian and Draco all climbed into a cart and took off. They easily collected Draco and Adrian's gold but then went deeper down to the secure vaults. When they stopped Hadrian questioned the goblin.

"Griphook why are we at my family vault? I could have sworn I had a trust vault."

"Lord Potter you trust was re-added to the main vaults once you claimed your lordship. I can have it re-opened if you desire it, we were simply following normal procedure." the goblin answered after a slight widening of eyes at the fact that Hadrian remembered his name.

"Oh, no that is fine I was just curious." Hadrian answered as he gathered almost his annual trust amount into a bottom less bag.

"Griphook do you know the rate of conversion if I wanted to trade some of this for muggle money? I need to by several hundred dollars worth of muggle items and have no idea how much to take."

"I believe Lord Potter that it is at current two hundred and fifty pounds to a gallon. It is the price of gold and we simply trade for it." the goblin answered.

"Alright then I probably got way to much but I will keep it just in case and trade ten gallons. I am ready if you are guys." he informed the group.

They piled back into the cart before Hadrian spoke to Griphook once again. "Griphook my friend, are the carts really one speed or can they go faster?" He asked sweetly.

"They can go faster lord Potter but most wizards like the low setting. Would you like me to try it on the second speed?" he grinned feral.

"Oh would you please Griphook. I like speed." He barely got the words out before the goblin flipped a switch and took off.

The cart barreled along the tracks faster than even his Firebolt had ever managed. Adrian held him close to make certain he did not fly out. He threw his arms up and shouted with joy. Griphook simply grinned back at him. They made it to the top in record speed and Hadrian jumped out grinning. He had kept a gallon out and once they were all out he turned and handed it to Griphook.

"May your gold flow and your enemies fall before you." The other two noticed it and each handed over a gallon and said the ritual words as well. Griphook responded in kind and hurried off to speak with a teller.

While waiting on the grownups Hadrian noticed Arthur Weasley sitting on a bench a short ways away looking like his world was falling apart. He discreetly asked a nearby goblin what had happened.

"His wife controls the finances. Dumbledore had been paying her from your account and when you took over the payments stopped. Our information says he had no knowledge it was happening and when he tried to make his mortgage payment he just barely had enough to cover it. If he wants his family to eat then he won't be able to send his youngest son to Hogwarts this year."

Hadrian felt horribly guilty. He had no intention of befriending Ron this time around but his parents had told him that Arthur had not known and neither had Bill, Charlie, or the twins. When Sirius joined him he discussed it quietly with him. Having decided on a course of action the group headed over to speak with him.

"Mr. Weasley, may I speak with you?" Hadrian asked, laying his hand on the mans shoulder.

Arthur looked up to see a young boy who looked like a feminine version of James Potter and the newly freed Sirius Black, Lord Malfoy, Lord Pucey, and some man he had never seen before. He doubted anything they could say could make his day worse so he just nodded in reply. The young boy grabbed his hand and led him back to one of the private meeting rooms where once he was sat down the boy began speaking.

"Mr Weasley I do not mean to pry but the goblins have told me of your predicament. I have an offer that I think you would like to hear. I am willing to give you five thousand gallons right now no questions asked if you agree to a few simple things."

"What kind of things? You can not just give that kind of money away, it is more than I make in a year. Is this some kind of joke or something?" he demanded and stood to leave the room.

"Mr Weasley it is no joke. I am being very sincere. If you will sit I will explain what I mean." Once he had sat back down Hadrian began speaking.

"I know the reason you do not have enough in your vault right now. Dumbledore has been paying your wife for the last year to insure that she makes sure that your son does everything in his power to make me his friend and to make you daughter think that I will be marrying her. He even drew up a marriage contract that he signed on my behalf.

What he did not know was that it had already been arranged by ancient rite for me to bond with Adrian Pucey, the heir to the Pucey line before my parents death. I am a bearer and so I would not have been able to have children with you daughter, it would have ended my line if he and your wife succeeded. I will give you the money if you swear to find someone else to arrange a marriage for your daughter with before she comes to school next year. There is enough money to buy all of your children brand new supplies and put back a thousand dollar dowry for your daughter and still have another couple thousand to put back for a rainy day. Do you agree?"

Arthur looked at him in shock. "Are you certain that she knew what she was doing? My gods, I am sorry. You do not even need to offer me the money I will not allow this to happen. I will begin looking tomorrow for a suitable husband for her, I am so sorry for the inconvenience Lord Potter. I owe you a debt. I will just be going now."

"Mr Weasley please take the money." Harry said as he held up a sack of coins to the man. "You are a good man and, unfortunately you were tricked many years ago by a woman with a potion. Your children do not deserve to pay for her sins. I only suggest that you not let her control the finances." Hadrian said as he handed the man the bag and their group exited the room leaving him gaping.

They stopped at the conversion desk and Hadrian got several hundred pounds back before the group headed out to the alley. The first thing they did was head to madam Malkins for uniforms. Once she had measured them all, taking more specific measurements for Hadrian she had them choose fabrics. Adrian and Draco both chose the black acromantula silk with runes for comfort, peace, and protection stitched in the seams. For their day clothes when not in class Draco chose dark blues and silvers with some blacks as well.

Adrian chose black to accentuate his new golden tan and green and silver and a navy blue to match his eyes. Both boys got several new pair of silk pajama bottoms and soft cotton t-shirts to sleep in. Hadrians clothes were chosen by Narcissa and consisted of cream colored acromantula silks with pale greens to help accentuate his eyes and soft dove grays and a soft silver. His school robes were black silk with a cream lining as trim. His uniform pants were made in a soft dove gray and instead of the regular button down shirt and tie she got lightweight cream colored cashmere sweaters with runes stitched in for comfort and safety. His pajamas were the same as the other two but in the cream color that was apparently all he was allowed to wear now.

Once their orders were done they decided to split up to make shopping go faster. Sirius, Remus and the elder Pucey's went off to get books while Severus and the elder Malfoy's headed off to the apothecary to pick up cauldrons and ingredients. Tom led the boys to 'McVades all purpose trunks and bags'. When they got there he spoke with the shop owner.

"All three need new multi-compartment trunks with every protection you have. They also need a bottomless bag with all of the same protections."

"Alright I think I will just do a custom trunk for each boy so how about you each tell me what you want and we can go from there." he told them.

Adrian went first as he had two years behind him and had some idea of what he night need.

"I need it to open to a regular compartment so that if anyone checks they think that is the only one. I will put a few clothes and school supplies in it to help hide the fact that I have more compartments. Then I want a compartment set up to hold potions and ingredients and supplies. Several shelves for jars and premade potions and plenty of room for a couple of compartments. I want one compartment to be a good sized room for a library so that I can bring plenty of extra reading and resource books. If that can be made so that I can get a desk and a couple of good sized chairs into it for a study area for me and my friends that would be good. I need a compartment for a full wardrobe and one more for quidditch supplies. If it can be a room as well that would be great so that I could hang my gear on the walls instead of just stuffing it in a compartment. Can you do all that?" he asked.

"Yes laddie I can do it. I will put the standard protections for fireproof, anti-destruction, anti-theft, and automatic shrinking and lightweight charms as well. Any specific wood you want?"

"Just anything that holds up well stained black with silver accents."

"Alright It will be done by tomorrow, now which of you is next?" Draco went next and ordered much the same thing and then It was Hadrian's turn.

"I want a seven compartment trunk. One just a regular space, the next a full walking closet with a vanity space. One compartment double the size of a regular one for potions and supplies. One as a library room with a large study area. One compartment for quidditch supplies. I need one compartment with shelves and drawers to hold all of my parchment and quills and ink, basically for a full stationary set, and one last compartment to be as big a room as you can get it so that I can have a training room. I also want every protection charm and spell you know on it and want it done in the same black wood as Adrian's with silver fastenings and on the top I want an engraved picture of a stag, a wolf, a grim and a lily." He said quietly.

"Alright little one. I will have them all finished by noon tomorrow, now you boys go pick bags while I figure out the cost of each of your trunks." he shooed them over to a wall covered in bags of every kind and color.

Hadrian found the perfect bags, they were messenger style with pockets under the flap for ink and quills. There was a compartment for parchment that had spells to keep the rolls from becoming crushed and wrinkled and a bottomless compartment for their books. He grabbed a soft cream leather one, while Adrian got black and Draco silver. They each had their names spelled onto the bags and had them keyed to their signature. Once done they payed.

Adrian and Draco each owed eight gallons and Hadrian owed ten. They all agreed it was money well spent. They made their way to scriven shifts and bought quills and parchment. Each one had their parchments spelled with their family crest and got several custom quills. Hadrian found a beautiful white peacock feather quill set that had metal tips, there were six quills and two of the were auto note quills that wrote down everything exactly as it was said. One was a dicta-quill and the other three were normal. They came in a beautiful cherry wood case and he could not resist splurging on them. And it was splurging as they cost a gallon. Draco and Adrian bought similar sets with regular peacock feathers.

They made there way to the astronomers shop where Hadrian bought them each a galaxy system so that they could look at it at any time and know the position of the stars and planets and moons. Once done there they met up with the rest of the group and headed to Olivanders. They were the only ones there when he fit them with their wands. Draco ended up with willow and dragon claw core, good for dueling and high power levels.

When he began trying to fit Hadrian it went much as he remembered until Olivander brought out his wand. When he waved it it felt close but like something was missing.

"Interesting, I was certain it would be perfect. I will have to tweak it a little, well bring it and follow me." He said and led them to the back. On the shelves around the room was every kind of wood and core known to man. Olivander took the wand from him and broke it open longways extracting the phoenix feather.

"Well Mr Potter, what I want you to do is hold this feather in your hand and then walk along until you feel a pull, when you feel a pull from something I want you to pick it up and hold it until you don't feel anymore pulls." he instructed him.

Hadrian held the phoenix feather in his hand until he felt a pull to his right. When he reached the shelf he saw it was woods and bones for the main wands. He followed the pull to a long piece of white bone and picked it up. He heard Olivander gasp in the background but was to busy following the pull to another small piece of ebony wood that looked like it had been cut from the end of a stick. He felt a faint pull over towards the cores and follower it to a long black hair. Once he picked it up he felt complete. He carried his bounty back over towards Olivander who was looking at him in awe.

"Very interesting. Alright Mr Potter I am about to work you through a very specific process and I need you to concentrate, the different items you picked have never been used together before and that is going to be a very powerful wand. First you are going to take the thestral hair and wrap it in circles around the phoenix feather." he waited until it was finished.

"Now I need you to focus. You are going to pick up the freely given unicorn bone" there were several gasps at that but of news. "now you are going to force your magic into your hands and hold that ahd the hair and feather all together and have your magic force the feater and hair into the bone and shape the bone with your magic until it feels right to you."

Hadrian focused and felt the magic rise like a current under his skin till it was dancing along like waves. He focused on visualizing the feather and hair sinking into the bone, once that was done he began shaping the bone. First he thinned it till it was just bigger around than a pencil and he shrink it until it was around ten inches long. His magic was guiding him so he picked up the piece of ebony and let his magic do what it wanted. It first made a solid base around the bottom of the wand and the thin ribbon like pieces of wood twisted up around the white bone making swirling patterns and runes stand out in stark contrast. The final thing was a small cut appearing on the palm of his hand and blood dropping onto the handle. There was a flash and the the cut was gone and the most beautiful wand he had ever seen was resting in his hand.

It felt like coming home and a gentle breeze and flying all at once. Olivander looked like Christmas had just come early and swiftly rang up their charges. Draco's was nine gallons and Hadrian's was fifteen because of the extra materials. No one in the group said anything as the made their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Because of the fact that their new trunks would be able to hid their brooms each of the Boys got a new Nimbus 2000. The final stop for the day was the menagerie.

Hadrian looked around at all of the interest until he heard several voices coming from some tanks on the wall. As he got closer he began to hear one specific voice that sounded very angry.

"Ssstupid witch. Come over here and I will bite you. Putting me in thisss ssmall cage. I am no mere common sssnake, you will sssee. Ssstupid humanss."

"He saw a beautiful pearl colored snake. He had never seen anything like her before. "Beautiful lady why are you ssso upset?" he crooned.

"You sspeak human?"

"Yess I sspeak my lady. Will you tell me why you are ssso angry?"

"I am not meant to be caged human hatchling. I am no ordinary ssnake. You smell of magic sspeaker, but you smell of great ssadness. Where is your mother nestling?" she spoke.

"My mother iss passed on lady. I have only my grandfather and I jusst got him back. I have been alone a long time. But I have a mate now and when I am grown I will have hatchlingsss of my own." he answered softly.

"That will not do hatchling. You need a mother. You will bring me with you and you will be my hatchling and I will be your mother and protect you all my life. Lift me out child." she stated with determination.

"I can only agree beautiful lady if you promise not to bite anyone unless they attempt to harm you firsst."

"Alright my hatchling, I shall only bite in defencess of myself or you. Lift me out now." And so he did. She was only about two feet long and she draped herself around his shoulders and neck.

His grandfather laughed as he came back up to the front with her while the sales lady looked like she wanted to cry as he drew nearer. Adrian came over quickly and began to stroke her scales. He had a black hawk on his shoulder and Draco had a brown falcon on his. Tom and Sirius had two falcons each for the manor and they all payed and left. They Malfoy's and Pucey's decided to head to their own homes and meet up in a few days while Severus headed back to the school to finish preparing for the upcoming school year. The rest of the group headed back to the manor and after a light dinner they headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

So I hope everyone is liking it so far. Feel free to review. I say again none of this is mine accept for the plot. Though I would so want to own my Adrian Pucey cause he is a major dish with his dark hair and navy blue eyes. Yep definitely yummy. I am writing this at three in the morning so if it is a bit odd that is why now on with the show.

**Chapter 3**

The next couple of days passed quickly. Hadrian spent time with his godfathers and his grandfather and sent several letters. He sent one to Lucius working in getting the healer for the Longbottoms. He sent one to Neville along with a beautiful gray eagle owl that he insrtucted him to keep as a birthday gift. Neville immediately replied with a thank you and they set up a time for him to come over before school started.

Harry made sure to continue speaking with Draco about several things and within a week knew that this Draco would be a much better version than the last one. He was even willing to deal with muggleborns but absolutely drew the line at muggle's. He wrote that once he had begun being nice to his personal elf and the others he came across his clothing came back form the wash softer and better smelling and his sheets were being warmed right before he went to bed at night. He said his elf was dressed in almost the exact same clothing as he was just made to fit him.

Adrian came over often and they spoke at length about several things. About a week before they were to leave for school Hadrian had all of the boys over. Draco brought Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott and Adrian brought Micah Montague and Marcus Flint. Neville came over as well. While the were all out relaxing on the deck Tibby popped up and informed Hadrian that Adrian's friends had the same spells as Snape had had on and Neville had major magic blocks up that were to strong for her to remove.

"Tibby I need you to go call for grandfather and Sirius and Remus and to please bring me a sheet of parchment and quill." The little elf popped away and Draco asked what was up.

"It seems that the same spells that were on Adrian and Professor Snape are on Micah and Marcus as well. But even worse it seems that Neville has some of the same blocks as the ones I had when we first met. I am calling the grownups so they are here and I am going to send a plea to the goblins for help for Neville." he said as Sirius and Tom came running with Remus right behind.

Tibby brought the parchment and quill and Hadrian composed two quick notes. The first was to Lady Longbottom.

_Madam Longbottom,_

_I am sending this note to you after a surprising revelation from my house elf Tibby. House elf's if you did not know are capable of sensing spells on people and in most cases of removing the spells. Tibby has just informed me that Neville has a very powerful block on his magic and that she is not strong enough to remove it. I have recently faced the same situation and was lucky the goblins at Gringots were able to help. I am sending for the goblin healer Nani to help aid him and request you join us at my manor as this is likely to be a very stressful experience for Neville. If you would just ask Tibby to bring you we shall await your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Hadrian Potter_

"Tibby I need you to take this to Lady Longbottom and once she is ready to bring her here." he instructed her. The little elf nodded and taking the parchment popped away.

He quickly wrote a note to Nani explaining the situation and begging her aid and sent it off with another elf. He explained what was happening to the rest of the grown ups who agreed they needed to send for the others parents as well. Tom left the room to hide until they knew it was safe for him to be seen.

Lady Longbottom arrived within minutes and swept Neville into a strong hug. Oden, the elf he had sent to Nani arrived with a not that she would be there with a team of goblin curse breakers withing the hour. Slowly people began to trickle in. Lord Malfoy came with Lord Pucey and Lord Nott. Lady Zabini came soon after. Lord Montague and Lord Flint arrived just before Nani portkeyed in with two goblins. Hadrian spoke to them all.

"I am certain you have all been hearing whispers about house elf's over the last week or two but let me help set the record straight quickly. You can ask more questions once we are finished. House elf's can sense magic, they can tell when we have been cursed or hexed at unless it is a very powerful block they can remove it. Now they have hidden this from wizards be many wizards treat them badly and so it is how they retaliate. Just ask Lord and Lady Malfoy after we are finished and they will help explain.

Now I treat my house elf's with respect and kindness and in return they do their best and when someone comes into my home with any curses or jinxes on them they tell me. While we were out here relaxing Tibby came and told me that Marcus and Micah both have the same series of spells on them that was recently found on and removed from Severus Snape. They are simple appearance altering spells but they are spiteful in nature. They make it so that the affected persons hair is always greasy and their teeth become crooked and yellowed.. It causes their skin to breakout and if not fixed will leave acne scars. Tibby can easily remove these by herself but I need your permission as their parents."

Lord Montague and Lord Flint automatically agreed and Tibby called in two more elf's to help. She also informed him that several of the adults had spells similar to what Lucius Malfoy had been under and after quickly explaining it they were taken off as well. Lady Longbottom had a particularly bad one that cause her to talk down to and be cold towards Neville. Once it was removed the normally cold stoic woman burst into tears and held her grandson close. After all the spells were removed but Neville's Hadrian explained it to them while Nani was scanning him. She handed a copy of the blocks on him to Hadrian who gasped in shock.

_**July 30, 1980**_

_**Master healers block**_

_**November 01, 1981**_

_**Carrier Gift bound**_

_**November 01, 1981**_

_**50% magic bound**_

_**November 01, 1981**_

_**Wish magic bound**_

Hadrian was furious. Neville was a carrier, that was why he had always been timid, and Dumbledore had bound it. When Augusta Longbottom read the list she was so angry things began to shake. Nani asked if she wanted the carrier gift unbound as well and she immediately answered in positive.

They moved into a large open guest room done up almost the same as Hadrian's own and after Neville laid down and Hadrian explained that it would be very painful but over soon Neville took the potions and Nani began her chanting. Hadrian noticed the exact moment Neville lost his breath and he motioned the men to move in. Remus and Sirius held his arms down and Lucius and Lord Montague held his legs.

Micah stood off to the side watching with a very serious look on his face refusing to look away. The people not helping to hold him down gathered over in the seating arrangement and waited. Once he began screaming Adrian and Marcus had to physically restrain Micah from going to him and Lady Zabini was holding Lady Longbottom as she cried. It seemed like forever before the screams stopped and Nani approached to tell them she was finished. She handed an energy boost potion to Lady Longbottom and told them he would wake within the hour.

Hadrian thanked her and led her and the other goblins out instructing her to take the payment from his vault. She just smiled and told him this one was free and after a quick hug she left. He went back to the room to find Lord Montague and Lady Longbottom in betrothal discussions and the rest of the group getting ready to depart. He was still in awe at the difference a few spells could make. When he looked at Marcus Flint he was slightly shocked, where before was an ugly young man with jagged yellow teeth, sallow skin, and greasy lank hair, now was a tan young man just slightly shorter than Adrian with a perfect white smile and neat dark hair. Micah had been similar to Adrian in that he only had slight acne and tinted teeth but now he to was almost as handsome as Adrian. It was going to suck keeping all the girls away from Adrian and he imagined Neville would fell the same way about Micah.

Everyone left accept for Lady Longbottom and Lord and Lady Montague, Micah, and of course Neville who was still unconscious. By the time he finally woke the difference was staggering. He too had become more feminine, his lips had filled out while the rest of him had slimmed down, he seemed to have shrunk an inch or two until he was just about the same size as Hadrian. His dirty brown hair had become a rich chocolate with golden highlights. By the time he was up and around Lady Longbottom and Lord Montague had signed papers and he was betrothed to Micah.

It was decided that since Neville had not done his school shopping yet he and Micah would stay the night and Hadrian would go with them the next day. Lord Montague handed over enough gold to get Neville the exact same things that Hadrian himself had got as they were the first carriers in several years. Augusta tried to refuse him stating that the Longbottom family had as much money as the Malfoy's and did not need more but Micah demanded they be allowed to pay as a late birthday present to his betrothed which shut her up. Micah was given the key to his trust which rivaled all the others and once everyone else was gone the boys had dinner with Sirius and Remus and Tom.

Micah gave Tom an odd look but didn't say anything and Neville simply smiled politely and went back to his meal. He had gained some much needed confidence by writing back and forth with Hadrian for the past couple of weeks but was still very shy. After dinner the boys headed off to bed to get ready for the next day.

The firs place they went upon entering the alley was to Gringots where Micah got several handfuls of gallons and then back up to the top. He had apparently seen Adrian's trunk and bag and wanted one like it. He got his ordered and when Neville went to grab just a basic one he stopped him and ordered a matching one for him with an extra compartment for housing his gardening supplies and with a few places he could hold small plants and cuttings for a few days until he could get them home or to the school greenhouses either way.

They got the same kind of bags that Hadrian had gotten with Micah choosing a dark brown leather one and Neville getting the same cream color as he had. At Madam Malkins she went almost nuts when told Neville was a bearer as well. She outfitted him in almost the same exact wardrobe Hadrian had except for the colors. Where Hadrian's had been cream, pale green, and dove gray Neville's was cream, pale gray and pale blue.

They each got a galaxy system like the other boys and at the apothecary Hadrian gave the shopkeeper a not from Professor Snape and he pulled out pre-prepared sets of ingredients and supplies. Micah explained to Neville that Professor Snape sent out the lists with the school supplies for most of the students but all of the slytherins and any students who showed aptitude for the art were sent a specific note to give the shopkeeper to get a set of ingredients that was larger and more diverse than the basic list. It also had a very nice set of knives and other utensils that could be set for things. There were several knives and each had a function like chop, dice, shred, and crush and then two just plain knifes. The stirring rods could be spelled to complete a specific number of turns in a specific direction and so on.

Neville was appalled that he didn't have them as a requirement on the school lists until he was told the cost of the items.

"They are not cheap. If you are not serious about potions and will not continue to work with them after you graduate then it is kind of pointless to purchase them. You will need potions for a herbology masteries so it makes sense for you to have them but for someone else it may not be the same." Micah explained with a patience Harry would not have expected from the cold Slytherin.

They each got the same type quills from Scrivenshifts that Hadrian and the others had gotten with Neville getting the white peacock and Micah the regular peacock ones. The shopkeeper informed them that after Hadrian and the others were seen purchasing them almost all of the Slytherin students and most of the rest of the school had gotten them as well. He had almost refused to sell the white peacock quills to Neville until Hadrian informed him that Neville was a bearer as well. He had stated that he had only had ten of the white to begin with and once Hadrian had bought them had refused to sell them to anyone who was not a bearer. Including Neville's he hod only sold four sets of the white ones.

Once they were finished they went and got Neville a new wand to use instead of his fathers and they all headed home with promises to meet up at Kingscross on the first. The rest of the week flew by. Hadrian unpacked and organized all of his purchases in his trunk and he added several reference books from his library at the manor and several more for extra reading. He had taken a day trip to muggle London with Sirius and picked up several small compact mirrors that he then had Remus and Sirius turn into communications mirrors which they set up all together. They made over twenty of the things with the ability to add new ones at any time.

Each mirror was set to a person and all you had to do to call them was say their name and wait for them to answer. When someone called you the compacts would chime or could be set to a vibrate mode like a cell phone. To answer you just had to open it and you were ready to talk. Sirius being the pure blood that he was called it the carry around floo while Remus called it the wizard cell phone. Hadrian set one up for himself, Adrian, Draco, Neville, Micah, Marcus, Blaise, Luna (who he would send to here as she would not be at school for another year yet), Sirius, Remus, Tom, Lucius, Gregory Pucey, and Augusta Longbottom. He took the ones for his friends and kept the adults out to give to them at the station.

The night before he left he was sitting wit Sirius, Remus, and Tom when he casually wondered what house he would be in this time.

"You will be in Slytherin because Adrian is Bambi." Sirius stated.

"What does that have to do with anything." he questioned.

"You are basically already bonded with the contracts that are in place just like Neville is basically bonded to Micah. The sorting hat will know as soon as you put it on since you know and will put you in the same house as your bonded." Remus explained patiently.

"But I was apparently betrothed to him last time and it put me in Gryffindor so what is different now?" he asked confused.

"You did not know last time so the hat did not know. Because you know now the hat will know and will sort you accordingly." Tom explained.

"That is weird just so you know." he stated.

After that conversation he headed up to bed. Even though he was seventeen in his mind his emotions and his body was still that of an eleven year old and so the adults had been making up for all that he missed in his first life. They had been tucking him in and giving him hugs and holding him a lot, it was slightly embarrassing but nice all the same so he waited in bed and sure enough within just a few minutes they all came in and kissed him goodnight. He finally fell asleep with a smile on his face.

His outfit had already been picked out for the next day and apart from the pajamas he had worn to bed were the only articles of clothing not in his trunk. The pants were linen and a dove gray color with a cream cashmere, lightweight sweater and a cream colored summer robe with dove gray trimming. The robe fell to his ankles and had a deep hood that would completely obscure his face. His shoes were ankle length soft leather in cream to pull it all together. Adrian would be wearing a matching outfit in black and silver.

Neville had written that Micah had asked him to match as well so they would all be well dressed. After a long shower and submitting his hair to his grandfather who had taken the wild silky curls and made them perfect straight and pinning the top half back he was ready to go. He shrunk his trunk and lifted the large picnic basket that Tibby had packed for him and his friends. He had his new bag over his shoulder and Lady was wrapped around his arm under his cloak.

One last check and they headed into the floo. It was just after ten so hardly anyone was there but more were trickling in by the minute. Adrian had said that the first person to get there should get a compartment in the second carriage as the prefects had the first one and that way they would be left alone so Hadrian headed towards the front of the train. He got the first compartment in the second carriage and un-shrunk his trunk. He levitated it up onto the rack and set the picnic basket down on the bench with his bag. He locked the door and rushed off of the train to wait for everyone with his grandfather, Remus and Sirius.

He handed the bag of mirrors to Remus to give to the adults. "The each have their name on them so you don't have to guess I have the others in my school bag on the train."

They talked quietly until Neville came running up from the floo station. Harry showed him to the compartment and they went back out to wait. Neville almost matched him accept where his cloak only had the dove gray trim as a solid band Neville's was in the shape of vines along the trim. Hadrian had one like it but Adrian wanted to wear the more casual one.

"You look great Neville. How do you feel?" he asked as the grownups talked.

"I feel excited which is strange because a month ago I was terrified of going to school. Micah has been over every day this week teaching me some basic charms and transfiguration. He also took me through the first few potions we will make this year step by step and with my magic unblocked I can remember things better so its easier. I am also a lot less nervous because I don't have to worry about which house I will be in because Micah is already in Slytherin so I will be there and you will too because of Adrian." he said softly.

They talked for a few minutes more before Draco showed up with Daphne Greengrass in matching robes. Harry had spoken with Lord Malfoy and told him about Pansy Parkinson from his memory. Lucius had actually been working on a betrothal but upon hearing Hadrian speak about the girl had asked his opinion. Harry told him that Daphne had been the prettiest girl in their year and had been near the top academically, along with getting just about everyone to love her because of her sweet personality. The betrothal had been finalized just two days ago and they made a striking couple. Draco was dressed in a dark blue and silver combination that offset his pale complexion nicely and Daphne had dark auburn hair and a silver and turquoise outfit. Her eyes were a turquoise color as well.

Hadrian led them to the compartment and was soon joined by Adrian and Marcus. Adrian enlarged the compartment to make sure that everyone would fit and within minutes everyone else had arrived. It would be a bit of a tight squeeze but everyone would fit. Hadrian pulled out the mirror compacts and began passing them out and explaining what they did when his chimed from in his cloak. He answered it where everyone could see."

"Hello"

"Hey Bambi, sorry to interrupt I just wanted to show everyone how they worked." Sirius said while laughing.

"Thats fine Siri, I was just explaining them to everyone in here so perfect timing. I am going to let you go now. I love you." he said and closed the connection turning back to everyone.

"When you want to talk to someone just say their name. To answer all you have to do is open the compact and close it to end the call. They have been charmed unbreakable but lets not test that alright."

Everyone agreed and went for one last hug goodbye from their parents until the whistle blew and they jumped back on the train. They all sat down and got comfortable as the train started moving. Adrian pulled Hadrian onto his lap and chuckled as he squeaked.

"That was not nice. You could have warned me." he griped. Neville chuckled at him and leaned back against Micah who had grabbed him as well. Soon everyone was relaxing and talking about the upcoming school year. There was a commotion out in the corridor and suddenly their door was thrown open. Ron Weasley stood there looking around until his eyes landed on Hadrian.

"Harry Potter. Mate you don't want to be sitting in here with these deatheater scum. You can follow me and I will take you to where the future Gryffindors and good guys are." he said as he reached forward to grab him.

Adrian snarled and pulled Hadrian off his lap standing to block him from view. Hadrian noticed Micah doing the same with Neville and Draco moving in front of Daphne. He tried to stand to deal with it him self but Adrian just kept blocking him. Finally he heard him speak.

"You will not ever attempt to grab at my betrothed again, do you hear me Weasley. Hadrian is off limits to you and everyone else so just turn around and get out of our compartment." he sneered.

"Oi, you cant tell me what to do and you slimy deatheater cant be betrothed to him cause mum said the headmaster signed for him to be betrothed to my sister. So you just get out of my way." Ron demanded while trying to get past Adrian. When Adrian and the others continued to block his way he stormed out muttering about getting a prefect. Adrian sat back down and pulled him back onto his lap and held tightly. He eyes were narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line with his whole body practically radiating danger.

Hadrian leaned back against him and held onto the arm wrapped around his waist. He turned slightly and buried his face in Adrian's neck out of some instinctual submission. The didn't have to wait long before Ron returned with Percy and Penelope in tow.

"Now what is this. My brother says you have Harry Potter in here and won't let him leave." Percy demanded. Hadrian simply kept his face buried and tried to hide himself in his betrothed sensing that it was the only thing keeping him calm. There was now a large group of witnesses out in the corridor trying to get a glimpse of the boy-who-lived. Adrian held him tightly and responded.

"Whether my betrothed is allowed to leave or not is none of you business Weasley. You need to take yourself and your brother out of our compartment and leave us alone." he growled out.

"You cannot be betrothed to Harry Potter because I was there when my Mum and Dumbledore signed the papers betrothing him and my sister. Now you need to let him go so he can join Ron and his friends." Percy demanded. Hadrian could not take any more so he turned to face them and spoke.

"I would stop saying that if I were you. I am a natural carrier and have been betrothed to Adrian since my first birthday by ancient rite. Professor Dumbledore attempted to block the betrothal and ripped up the contract. He signed the contract with your mother against the law. If he had succeeded in forcing me to bond with your sister he and your mother could be charged with destruction of the Potter line as I would have been unable to succeed in impregnating her as I am a carrier. Be glad they failed or I would have called a blood feud with the minor house of Weasley. Now I suggest you leave before I let my betrothed release his tension on you. He is really very angry right now and the only thing stopping him is me sitting here so leave us alone." Harry demanded.

Blaise, Theo, and Marcus stood and pushed them out into the corridor and then warded the doors to prevent anyone else getting in. Harry turned so he was straddling Adrian's lap and buried his face in his neck just holding him and trying to calm him. Adrian had told him of his anger issues and control issues that he had suffered from early childhood. He had done some research and found that the rite his parents had entered them into made Adrian feel more naturally dominant and protective and made himself feel more submissive and they both had certain instincts that urged them to be close and touch was able to help calm them both.

Neville and Micah had both been in the same ritual sometime in the last week so they were probably in the same position right now. It was odd feeling so different from what he was used to, he still felt the need to protect those he cared for but he also felt complete trust in the fact that Adrian would and could take care of anything that came up. It was a nice feeling to be able to sit back and let someone else handle it things for once. Soon the tension drained out of Adrian and he was able to sit up and turn back to the group.

"So who is hungry?" he asked. There was a chorus of agreements and he grabbed his huge picnic basket.

"Merlin Hadrian, that basket is as big as you are." Draco breathed.

"I know, and Tibby still had to put expansion charms to hold everything." he informed them as he began pulling things out. He passed around chilled bottles of butterbeer to everyone and plates and napkins before he pulled out a large serving platter of club toasted club sandwiches that had been placed under a warming charm. He pulled out several containers full of salads and another large one of fresh chips. The smells were wonderful and everyone gradually dug in.

Once the main meal was finished he pulled out what he deemed the best part, a still warm apple pie and a tub of fresh made cream. There were several bottles of cold milk to go with it. Blaise moaned when he took his first bite prompting everyone to thank Hadrian for the wonderful lunch. Soon they were playing games of exploding snap and chess and everyone was enjoying themselves. Adrian and Draco were trying to teach him chess and were actually doing a good job instead of like Ron who had just told him how the pieces moved and then trounced him repeatedly. As the afternoon wore on the discussion of houses and how they were sorted came up.

"I am slightly worried" Daphne began. "What if I don't pass the test or I get put in Gryffindor or something."

"It's not a test Daphne, it is a hat that you put on and it reads your memories and mind. It places you in one of the four houses but it will normally at least hear you out if you do not want to go somewhere. Wherever you go Draco will go as well so don't worry." Hadrian said kindly.

"What do you mean Hadrian? If it reads our minds what if Draco and Daphne are different, wouldn't it put them in separate houses?" Theo asked.

"You would think so but because they are betrothed the hat will automatically place them together. Neville and I are both going into Slytherin because our betrothed are both already there. It is the way the hat was designed when the founders made it." he explained.

"Well if you say so. Personally I think all purebloods should be in Slytherin and all the others else where." Theo said.

"Do you really believe that? If that were to happen then you would be stuck dealing with Ron Weasley for a roommate for the next seven years." Hadrian said. Theo looked to be thinking that one over before he got a look of horror on his face.

"No. You are right,, we should all be judged." he said with a green tint to his face.

Soon they were nearing the school and everyone began to change. Daphne left to change in the restrooms and the boys all changed in the compartment. Hadrian and Neville both changed their cloaks for one of the school cloaks that denoted there status as bearers by the cream colored lining and trim. The cloaks were different from regular school robes. They were very similar to the day cloaks that they had been wearing previous instead of the robe like design of the others.

Where as everyone else's robes had sleeves and buttoned close in the front with a simple hood, Hadrian and Neville's were a simple cloak design with a single brooch to hold it together at the base of their neck. The cloak went to the ground even with their healed boots and had a deep hood as well. They were really much to nice for school but as bearers were part of their uniform. Once the train stopped Hadrian handed his bag to Adrian to carry up to the school and he and the other first years headed out to find Hagrid.

It wasn't until the were almost to the castle that he realized they had never sent word that Quirril would not be returning. He thought about it and decided that when Severus informed the headmaster that he had been called tonight after the welcoming feast, Dumbledore would know for sure that he needed a new defense teacher. They had planned it out perfectly, Tom would send out a huge wave of power that would be felt during the feast and then after the feast during the staff meeting Snape would grab his arm in a gasp and say he was being called. It would be wonderful, and the letter sent to Rita Skeeter form the Dark Lord would be printed in tomorrows paper would set things into motion. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him.

He had an issue with keeping his evil laughter in check while he really felt like cackling like the muggle stories of an evil witch. They were led up the winding staircase by Professor Mcgonnigal where she gave her speech about the houses. Harry was upset by the disgust he heard in her voice when she mentioned Slytherin. She left them to their talking while she went in to check if everything was ready. Hadrian laughed when people began screaming at the appearance of the ghosts. When they wondered off Ron came over again.

"So Harry Potter, why are you hanging out with these scum. You defeated you-know-who, you shouldn't hang out with deatheaters like them." he said.

Hadrian noticed that Ron wore new robes and looking like a red headed Draco from his first time around. He was flanked by Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchly. He decided to put an end to this here and now.

"I am not hanging out with deatheaters Weasley, I am hanging out with my friends. I believe I have earned that right just as you get to choose your own friends. I also have the right to refuse the hand of friendship from someone whose mother attempted to end my line whether knowingly or not. I will say this one time with our entire year here as witness, You had better not cross me. I am not a death eater, my friends are not deatheaters, and not one of us has any intention of changing that. That does not mean I like muggle's. In fact to clear the air, until I got my Hogwarts letter I lived with my muggle family who abused me and starved me because of my 'freakishness' which I now know meant my magic. Because of there tender care I hate muggle's with a vengeance but I have nothing against muggleborn's or half-bloods. I believe that muggleborns are needed to bring in fresh blood and prevent inbreeding. But I also believe that they and their parents should be forced into an oath to prevent them from telling anyone about our world for the safety of all. Now, does that answer everyones questions?" he sneered.

Hermione became defensive. "Are you saying all that I am good for is having babies." she shrieked.

"Not at all. I don't need you to have my babies. I am saying that without fresh blood we would begin inbreeding. But I am also saying I don't trust you and your family not to tell secrets that are not yours to tell. I think that muggleborns and muggle raised should attend a prep school from the age of eight learning things a wizard raised child is taught from birth so that they do not hold back the wizard raised children by having to waist class time learning the basics. That is what I am saying." he answered. She glared at him and turned away in a huff.

Soon Mcgonnigal was back and leading them into the hall. When she saw him and his robes her eyes widened in shock. Neville standing next to him in a matching outfit was enough to cause her to look twice. She shook off the shock and led them into the hall. The hat sat on the stool and once they were ready sang its song. It was the same as the one from his original first year and then the sorting started.

Hannah Abbot went into huffelpuff, and everyone else the same until it came to Vincent Crabbe who went to Huffelpuff as well. Hadrian was shocked and even more so when he was followed shortly by Gregory Goyle. Granger ended up in Ravenclaw this time around. Neville had barely steped towards the hat when Dumbledore spotted him. The twinkle quickly left his eyes when he spotted Neville's robes and he almost lost it when the hat called out Slytherin. Daphne was quickly sorted into Slytherin followed by Draco and Theo and then Mcgonnigal was calling his name.

"Potter, Hadrian"

"Did she say Hadrian, I thought his name was Harry."

"Is he in bearer robes"

"Oh merlin is he really a bearer"

"Did he really defeat you-know-who."

"Wow, I thought he would be taller."

Hadrian smirked as he walked forward. Dumbledore looked like he was about to explode, his face was red and his lips were pinched as Hadrian walked confidently forward in his bearer robes. He hopped up on the stool and let the hat fall on his head.

"Well, you are not what I expected Mr Potter. I can honestly say I am not often shocked but I have never met a time traveler before. The headmaster has ordered you placed in Gryffindor you know."

"I can imagine but you know the rules of the founders state I must be put with my betrothed. If you fail in your set duty by the founders Hogwarts will fall. What is your choice my friend?" he asked the hat.

"My makeup is not known to many young Hadrian but I feel you should know. You learned of horcruxes in your past life well I am similar. I am a makeup of a small piece of all four founders souls so they are not so much my orders as my directive. I will follow the decisions of those who gave of themselves to created me. You can go no where but 'Slytherin'" the hat boomed.

All the noise in the great hall was suddenly silenced until Adrian stood and clapped. The rest of the Slytherin table suddenly were standing and cheering louder than he had thought possible for reserved, cold hearted Slytherin's. Even Severus had a smirk on his face and was politely clapping. Hadrian took off the hat and set it on the stool bowing slightly turned and ran to the spot Adrian had saved for him. Neville was directly across from him next to Micah and they were surrounded by the rest of their friends. Soon they were joined by Blaise and Dumbledore stood and gave his speech.

"Welcome all to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There is a time for speech giving but alas this is not it so let us tarry no longer. Let the feast begin." and with a clap of his hands the tables were laden with food.

They were about halfway through with the feast when Marcus brought their attention to Dumbledore up at the head table. They could not hear what was being said but from the look of anger on Snapes face and the cold look on Dumbledore's it was something they were not going to like. Finally Snape gave one short angry nod and Dumbledore turned back to his meal smugly. As the food disappeared to be replaced with desert there was a sudden wave of power that swept through the room. The power was very familiar to Hadrian and obviously Dumbledore as well. The only difference was where it was comforting to Hadrian it was the exact opposite to the headmaster. He dropped his goblet and stiffened in shock.

The students quieted as they were touched by the wave of power and those who were more sensitive to magical currents were overwhelmed as the wave continued. Hadrian went utterly limp as did several of the more powerful students and several of the teachers as well. Snape could not even hold himself up and slumped in his seat. Dumbledore was only upright out of utter shock. After what seemed like ages the wave of power began to lessen and the ones who had lost themselves in it began to gain control of them selves. Hadrian was leaning weakly on Adrian who was barely upright himself. Dumbledore stood shakily and addressed the great hall.

"Prefects please lead the first years to your houses. Your head of house will be with you shortly but be warned once you have all of your students accounted for we will be going into lockdown until we are certain that what ever that power was did not damage the wards." He said as he swept from the hall.

Snape came over and led the entire Slytherin house down to the dorms. The password was 'aconite' and they were let into the common room. Once everyone had gathered around he began speaking.

"Welcome to Slytherin the house of the sly and cunning. Those of you in this room are the future leaders of our world. That does not mean that the students in the other houses do not have something to offer. For many years now Slytherin's have looked down on all of the other houses and any who they deemed beneath them preventing us from making allies and instead making enemies. It is up to us to change this and to bring Slytherin's back up to the respected levels of our ancestors.

Tonight alone you will be shown the usefullness of gaining friend instead of enemies. I will leave you now to learn. If you have any problems the prefects will be able to contact me. When I leave the common room the doors will seal and you will be locked in until tomorrow morning when I shall return to release you." He said. After leaving a few last minute instructions with the prefects he swept from the room.

Once the door was shut Adrian stood and got everyones attention, once everyone was watching he motioned to Hadrian who stood and spoke.

"A show of hands how many of you have at least on house elf in your family?" every hand in the room went up.

"Good. Now I am certain that most of you have heard the whisperings over the past week or two about Lord Malfoy and Lord Pucey changing how they treat their elf's followed by the Flint, Zabini and Nott families, yes?" he questioned.

"What does that have to do with anything Potter?" a sixth year he did not know asked.

"Let me call my elf and you will see. Tibby." he called. Tibby popped in and as she looked around her eyes grew wide.

"Master Hadrian sir, Tibby be needing help to fix all the curses sir. Is you wanting Tibby to be fixing the rooms to Master Hadrian sir." she squeaked.

"Yes Tibby but first I would like you to tell the students why they should be kind to their house elf's please. Once you are done you can call as many elf's as you need to help." he said knidly from where he had knelt in front of her.

"Alright master Hadrian sir." the little elf's said. She was dressed in green and silver today with a silver bow and black ballet flats. "Yous should be being nice to your elf's because if you is then your elf's be helping you more. Elf's can be seeing and taking away bad spells on on wizards and their things and homes but we not be doing so if the wizards is being mean to us, and we not work so hard if wizards is being mean too."

"Tibby be calling for help now master Hadrian?" she asked.

"Yes Tibby and please be certain to check the dorm rooms as well as the common rooms."

Yes master Hadrian." she said before popping away.

"That was my house elf Tibby and she has just gone to get backup. The Slytherin common rooms and dorms have several spells on them that have been there for many years, the spells affect your thought processes making it harder for you to study and think quickly and they sink into your magical core staying with you even after you graduate. There are also slow acting appearance altering spells that make our hair greasy and our teeth crooked and yellow. Every house elf you have come into contact with since you first stepped foot in this common room has been able to detect the spells but because you have been cruel or rude they have not told you and have not removed the spells. Tibby is getting help and they will undo the spells on the room and then on us so you had better treat my elf's with respect or you can deal with the jinxes yourself." He finished.

Not long after Tibby popped back in with over twenty elf's. Ten of them split up and headed up to the dorm rooms while the others worked their way through the students. It took almost an hour before they had finished. Tibby approached him and informed him that the dorms and common rooms were free of spells and once he had thanked them the elf's popped away. The prefects began ushering them all off to bed and with it having been such a long day they went happily.


End file.
